Squidward vs. SpongeBob
The Squidward vs. SpongeBob series is a spin-off and a fanon series like Squid vs. Squid, but it is created by Pikalin38. ]] Episode Gallery Wipeout Sponge.png TheSpongedMusketeers.png FUN2.JPG Maskeduniqua.png lostmattress.JPG|The Lost Mattress 2 Gallery for Characters Squidwardthe.jpg|Squidward Tentacles Squilliam.jpg|Squilliam Fancyson SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick main.jpg|Patrick Star Sandycheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks Pearl.jpg|Pearl Krabs Plankton.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton Mr. Krabs.jpg|Eugene H. Krabs Karencomputer.jpg|Karen Plankton Gary Smile-295x220-thumb-300x223.jpg|Gary the Snail ManRay.jpg|Man Ray MermaidMan.png|Mermaid Man Barnacle boy.jpg|Barnacle Boy 245922-birdo nintendo super.jpg|Birdo Mario-and-luigi-superstar-saga-yoshi-in-cinema.jpg|Yoshi Mario.jpg|Mario Luigi.jpg|Luigi Daisy.jpg|Daisy Images.jpeg|Toad Keswick.jpg|Keswick Kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell Dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy Waluigi will get you next time by masterfury.jpg|Waluigi DimentioPose.jpg|Dimentio OChunks SPM.png|O'Chunks Abby_Cadabby.JPG|Abby Cadabby Ernienow.jpg|Ernie SSElmoWantsAHug5815307.jpg|Elmo DarthElmo.jpg|Darth Elmo Bert2002.jpg|Bert E2szWQjMkqaevwu8IYkcPOXAo1_500-1-.jpg|Patricia Star Peach_display.jpg|Peach Images3.jpeg|Toadsworth ImagesT.jpeg|Toadette 051303_warioworld_wario05.jpg|Wario Dry-bowser_004.png|Dry Bowser Bowser.gif|Bowser Kamek.jpg|Kamek NancySpongeBob.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish Amy.png|Amy Rose 270px-MM10-MegaMan.png|Megaman 290px-Sonic3.jpg|Sonic Plankton's Coustumer.jpg|Nat Peterson 1111975277eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman Shadow.jpg|Shadow Rouge2006.png|Rouge KnucklesChannel.png|Knuckles Egg-tan.png|Eggtan Tails gen.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower Tori-Vega-Victoria-Justice-victorious-10343928-817-1222.jpg|Tori Vega How-to-draw-the-flying-dutchman-from-SpongeBob-squarepants-tutorial-drawing.jpg|Flying Dutchman Babo by LilWhalePrincess.png.jpeg|Babo Tray by LilWhalePrincess.png.jpeg|Tray Wage by LilWhalePrincess.png.jpeg|Wage Garfield.JPEG|Garfield Kirby.gif|Kirby Princess Mindy with SpongeBob and Patrick.jpg|Princess Mindy Batman-cartoon.jpg|Batman Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson 3d roadrunner modle.jpg|Roadrunner 129466642207697506.jpg|Baby Charmanders Rayman-raving-rabbids.jpg|Rayman Tippi2.jpg|Tippi Count Bleck Plankton-wallpaper wide by death au.png|Count Bleck Fred.jpg|Fred Rechid Sadie Rechid.jpg|Sadie Rechid Angelica.jpg|Angelica Tommy.jpg|Tommy Tommy Rechid.png|Tommy Rechid Debbie Rechid.jpg|Debbie Rechid Monroe Rechid.jpg|Monroe Rechid ImagesWal.jpeg|Waluigi with a tennis racket Wario ride Waluigi by SaladBowl.jpg|Waluigi with Wario Eddy.jpg|Eddy Blaze.jpg|Blaze Old Malleo by MrL345.png|Malleo Wegee.jpeg|Weegee DVDplay.png|SpongeBob jellyfishing Spongy baby.jpg|SpongeBob as a baby Gary stub.jpg|Gary as a normal snail Imagesy.jpeg|Yoshi as a paper at the age of six Imagesyo.jpeg|All Yoshis Yoshi070823bl 2.jpg|Yoshi's final smash, Super Dragon in SSBB Cat, I DONT THINK I HAVE FOOD A LOT!.jpg|Cat Valentine 727_1236509893420_328_300.jpg ASBB Toad.jpg Birdo222.jpg assist14_071214a.jpg Boo.png Mario_56.png Dry_Bones_(Mario_Party_7).png MP8_HammerBrother.png mario_sonic_at_the_olympic_games_conceptart_3osBj.jpg super-princess-peach-20051226094112844_640w.jpg luigi1.png 224600-blooper_large.jpg 180px-Wario_Party.jpg Rulin.jpg 613px-Pearl.jpg Martha_Cox.jpg Weatherman_man.jpg Medium_Rex.jpg Emilp.jpg E_(2).jpg Victorious-breakfast-bunch-7.jpg ASBB_Toadertte.jpg Toad3DLand.png lucas-3.jpg Bleu.jpg DiddyReturns.png Sharpayevans.jpg 45bc3b50.jpg sandy-cheeks-SpongeBob.jpg sanborn.jpg 883439babydaisysimple_large_display.png Zelda.png Ksodpkodkookdo-1-.png Gabriella.jpg lucas-grabeel-5.jpg hsm3_senioryear27.jpg High-School-Musical-2-81.jpg KelsiEp7.jpg 113px-Krystalcommand.jpg Kelsi ficha.jpg 366584-nokiii large.png 129px-Falco.png 129px-SolidSnake.png 129px-Falco.png 142px-CaptFalcon.png 153px-Ness.png 160px-Lucario.png 167px-Fox.png 227px-Jigglypuff.png 219px-Pit.png 215px-ROB.png 207px-Ganondorf.png 206px-Link.png 196px-Samus.png 198px-Wolf.png 179px-PokemonTrainer.png 234px-DonkeyKong.png 253px-ToonLink.png 258px-DiddyKong.png 275px-MrGameandWatch.png 284px-Olimar.png Sms_bowser_jr.jpg 185px-Ike.png 118px-Lucas.png 108px-ZeroSuitSamus.png 4661.jpg best-audition-video.png best-big-ball-wipeout.png best-comeuppance.png best-girlish-shriek.png best-idea-for-the-50k-grand-prize.png best-musical-performance.png best-on-screen-romance.png best-sucker-punch.png best-sucker-punch.png biggest-raging-psychopath.png zelda-magic-super-smash-bros-melee-screenshot-big.jpg lucas-3.jpg Dry-bowser-mario.jpg Krystalcommand.jpg Best-wipeout.png Best-sweeper-wipeout.png Best-shout-out.png Krystalcornerianpilot.jpg Lesson2Animals.jpg 103571133.jpg 230665154alt1.jpg dizziest-dummy.png cutest-most-adorable-cutie-pie.png 3221.jpg Tasha.jpg Normal_HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL2_GAL_126.jpg Highschoolmusical6.jpg Normal_HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL2_GAL_131.jpg Jemma-mckenzie-brown-high-school-musical-3-tiara-3.jpg Perlasponge.jpg Normal_HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL2_GAL_128-1-.jpg SpongeBob-164-barnacle-face-the-zit-doesnt-quit-clip.jpg Normal_1630_HSC-58882_FPO.jpg Normal_HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL2_GAL_138-1-.jpg kelsi.jpg plankton-SpongeBob.jpg Boys_Who_Cry.jpg Gwen-Woo.jpg most-unintelligible-contestant.png Mparty6_toadette.jpg Patrick-star-SpongeBob.jpg Krystalkursed.png SheldonJPlankton.gif oddest-oddball.png squidward_tentacles.jpg super-smash-bros-brawl-20080201060314846-000.jpg Taylor's_Final_Close_Up.jpg 883703-518px_shyguy_large.jpg SpongeBob_jumping.jpg tumblr_lt3g7bAy9I1qef9m9.jpg worst-freak-out.png worst-wardrobe-malfunction.png Stinkayee.jpg Turtle_Tuck.png cb224ad04ff7a4b603ee6098f9f4.jpg BetsyKrabs.jpg 101958293.jpg RobbieTTB5.jpg Wipeout+Sign+Me.jpg RobbieTTB5.jpg BetsyKrabs.jpg Dancing+Wipeout.jpg 322281.jpg 320088.jpg 125161.jpg 306661.jpg 2rrtdlj.jpg Gabriella-Kelsi-1.jpg A_Boogla!.jpg 737135.jpg Jacquelynngirlpower.png Uniqua_5.jpg Tyrone-runner.jpg Ashley_Tisdale_as_Maddie_Fitzpatrick.jpg Austin.jpg Sandy's Activated.jpg sharpay_s_fabulous_adventure02.jpg Pablo.jpg Foofa.jpg Foofa's flowers.jpg 26397_667941887845_90402481_39369258_3278061_n.jpg !.jpg Tyrone-Pablo-Tasha Guide.jpg The_Bad_Scientist.jpg Tessa-Bonhomme.jpg Yall caint be serious.png Systems_Activated.jpg Daisy_Lee.jpg Patty and selma.jpg Mr burns.jpg Marge.jpg Maggie.jpg Lisa.jpg Krusty.jpg Homer 2.jpg Grampa.jpg Bart.jpg Lorax.jpg Walden.jpg Daizy.jpg Widget.jpg Wubbzy.jpg What Time Is It (Summer).jpg vanessa-hudgens.jpg Troypay11.jpg Troyella-TroyBolton-GabriellaMontez+Pearl Krabs.jpg Rypay-RyanEvans-SharpayEvans21.jpg Pearl Krabs, you are twenty hours late.jpg Ontario-Sharpay.jpg No Longer Abigail's Nielsen.jpg Gabriella-gabriella-montez-2609343-301-400.jpg Gabriella Quits!!!.jpg Beat This Out or you will have a Wipeout detention!.jpg Super-Mario-Daisy-Princess-Picture.jpg Podesedarmal.png Boyfriend Rules.jpg Pie-Ya._Pie-Ya..jpg Mr._Nesmith.jpg Mermaid_Uniqua.png|Uniqua Mermaid_Tasha.png mario-super-sluggers-peach-artwork-big.jpg Kelli McLarty.jpg Empress's_hopes_in_her_eyes.png Daisy's No Longer Pearl Krabs!.jpg Daisy-Princess-Super-Mario-Picture.jpg Daisy-Princess-Super-Mario-Picture.jpg Daisy_MK7.png Daisy20Kart20DD.png Daisy_-_MP8_2.png 199345-282px_daisymp3_2_super.jpg Number_Three.png 24223_389269777838_312617142838_3892096_66505_n.jpg 35885_408740362838_312617142838_4378041_4330829_n.jpg Ariana-Grande-as-Cat-Valentine-ariana-grande-17480491-676-597.jpg Beat on It!.jpeg BoingaATDOOR.jpg Wiggler_Walking.png tumblr_l1zxx8KYLA1qbaxlqo1_400.gif SpongeBob-SpongeBob-squarepants-786200_445_339.jpg SB.Sandy.002.4c.jpg sandy-doing-deadlifts.png sandybio.jpg Sandy.png Sandra Cheeks.jpg|Sandra Cheeks Ryne-Kaycee.jpg 40c5386b4cf2962def30e50159c1.jpg a65229434096a462643ee99c5198.jpg Goblin.jpg mrkrabs1.JPG PiantaTree.PNG 5909398.jpg 375287.jpg Reporter_Uniqua.png 113px-Bobert the dork.png|Bobert Vlcsnap-2012-02-20-01h41m55s52.png Rainha_Tasha.png PearlUniqua.png Olhar_sério.png Catchtrain9.jpg ConcertadorAustin.png 223px-GênioAustin.png Classic bugsbunny.png 180px-GumballBobert.png 180px-BobertTransformationSequence.png 185px-EvilGumbot.jpg 180px-BobertFinalForm.png 180px-BobertGumball.png 113px-Bobert the dork.png Mr. Krabs.png Pearl png.gif Baby Patrick Star.jpg Clipart 21.gif Hjl.PNG Patrick.jpg Patrick main.jpg Patricks.jpg 200px-Patrick Star.svg.png Epsponge.jpg Patrick Human.png Baby-SpongeBob.jpg Blue SpongeBob 2.jpg Bob hm.jpg Comic 1.jpg Crying.jpg Green SpongeBob.jpg Hiding.jpg LEGO SPONGEBOB 1.jpg Magically - 1.png Magically - 2.png Magically - 3.png Patrick-star-SpongeBob.jpg Red SpongeBob.jpg SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!.png SpongeBob.jpg Spongeas Squarepants.png SpongeBob.jpg SpongeBob.svg SpongeBob as a Hall.jpg Tina SquarePants.jpg Vlcsnap-31706.jpg wallislick1thmb.jpg jeffbradsmiley1thmb.jpg Illustration17_-_Spelling.jpg homeroom1thmb.jpg Awkmovie.jpg Baby-SpongeBob.jpg Blue SpongeBob 2.jpg Baby krabs.jpg Robin SquarePants.png|SpongeBob and Sandy's son, Robin. Mr krabs.jpg Larry-fett.jpg Darth-Cyclops.jpg Lol.jpg Original.jpg The-Lorax-Ecological-fable-stands-tall-O8130UEL-x-large.jpg The Lorax.jpg Vicky.jpg Reinederrrr.jpg The_Elves_at_the_Workshop.jpg Cantseeems.jpg Fat_Tyrone.png Librarian_uniqua.png Lady_tasha_standing.png I_love_the_library.png Gonna_get_that_book_back!.png SpongeBob 2.jpg SpongeBob vs squidward by mutatingraven-d4bgh97.jpg Annoying orange.jpg Conductor_Uniqua.JPG Sheen-Estevez-planet-sheen-15994875-599-576.jpg 314px-The_masked_retriver_wuth_hat.png 321px-Robin_hood_2.png 336px-Lady_tasha.png 363px-Cowboy_Tyrone.png 418px-Lady_wearing_hairy_beard!.png 434px-Lobinhospreparadosporlanche.png Unique User.jpg Monique-Fan.jpg Lady in Pink.png N.-Sapera-Fencing.jpg|Nicky Sapera in Wipeout Sponge Boring in the Face!.jpg Funny Tessa!.jpg Tessa_Bonhomme_1.jpg photo_1683099_resize.jpg P1030238-1.JPG P1030225-1.JPG bonhomme250x400-thumb-250x400-122123.jpg Boinga, Boring.JPG ron-langton.jpg Snuffy.gif 220px-Snuffy31.jpg 27529 114156848597302 5994 n.jpg Ford 02.JPG|Karen Plankton at Lava Springs Ford 01.JPG|Lava Springs Country Club (LAVA) Spyro.gif SpongeBob!!!.png SpongeBob-SquarePants-p70.jpg LOS+BACKYARDIGANS+TASHA+15.jpg Garfield.JPEG|Garfield Songs Main Article: List of songs in Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Toadette *Crackletta *Link *Zelda *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Gary *Eugene H. Krabs *Wario *Sheldon J. Plankton *Pearl Krabs *Squilliam Fancyson *Karen Plankton *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Betsy Krabs *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Flying Dutchman *Princess Mindy *Tori Vega *Jade West *Beck Oliver *Trina Vega *Cat Valentine *Robbie Shapiro/Rex Powers *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Martha Cox *Zeke Baylor *Abigail Santos *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Linda *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Daisy *Birdo *Waluigi *Toad *Toadsworth *Dimentio *Tippi *O'Chunks *Nancy Suzy Fish *Nat Peterson *Evelyn *Dry Bowser *Bowser *Ernie *Elmo *Darth Elmo *Amy Rose *Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Megaman *Patricia Star *Sadie Rechid *Fred Rechid *DoodleBob *Kamek *Larry the Lobster *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *Abby Cadabby *Dennis Rechid *Squidella *Peach *Carly Shay *Snaptrap *Boys Who Cry *Wage *Babo *Tray * Garfield *Baby Charmanders *Wallace *Homer Simpson *Stewie Griffin *Batman *Roadrunner *Rayman *Kirby *Charlie *Ganondorf *Ganon *Sheik *Giga Bowser *Ancient Minister *R.O.B *Fox *Wolf *Falco *Andross *King Dedede *Petey Piranha *Pit *Raving Rabbids *fat Raving Rabbids *GBA *Marcus the hedgehog *Killer the hedgehog *TOM *TOM 2 *TOM 3 *TOM 4 *Comander Rabbid *Jenny(XJ9) *[[Piccolo|'Piccolo']]' ' *'El Tigre' *Robot Tippi *Globox *Francis *Prince Squip *King Sammer * *El Maskkoopa *Oucho the Cactus *Brobot *Weegeebot *Zordon *Alpha 5 *King Kirby *Queen Kirby *Prince Kirby *Prince Ice *Princess Sarhah *Grandpa Kirby *Grandma Kirby *DJ Candy Supergroove *Goth Boy *Yuki *Dr.F *Samuri Bob *BeeBee *GIR *Zim *Gaz *Dib *Professer Nova *Ren'ee *Chef Gino *Sir Vincent Skullfinder *Ms.Nicole *Shirley Nicole *Leaf *T.O.B.O.R *Chad Mcfreely *Grandma Ruthie *Poppy Nightshade *Violet Nightshade *Roxie Road *Elmria Crump *Alexa *Vic Victor *Buddy the bellhop *Lyndsay *Petal *Hopper the frog *Jack (sim) *Sappire *Barney *Ginny (pirate captin) *Ginny (Cowboy) *Gabby *Rusty *Uniqua *Tyrone *Pablo *Austin *Tasha *Rodger *Proto-Makto *Makto *Goku *Vegeta *Broly the ledendary super saiyan *Naruto *Master Aran *Bean *Clara *Jermey *MC Emi *Trevor *Gordon *Gonk *King Roland *Princess Butter *The Duchess *Daniel *Linda *Zombie Carl *Madame Zoe *Mel the mummy *Star *Ninjor *Timmy Turner *Poof *Cosmo *Wanda *Mrs. Turner *Mr. Turner *Mr. Crocker *AJ *Chester Mcbadbat *Jordon Von Strangle *Pinky *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen *Cindy Vortex *Dr. Clamotous *Ms.Fowl *Hugh Netron *Sugar Booger *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Tabuu *Porky *Ness *Lucas *Samus Aran *Mr. Game and Watch *Meta Knight *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Allen Ford *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Baby Mario *Mrs. Montez *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Kelsi Nielsen *Jason Cross *Koopa Troopa *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Marge Simpson *Monty Burns *Patty Bouvier *Selma Bouvier *Krusty the Clown *Grampa Simpson *Ron Langton *NRG Kai NOTE: Wipeout Canada contestants are only edited by Pikalin38. Episodes *Krabs vs. Plankton *SpongeBob vs. Patrick *Squilliam: Star of the Show *To love a Squirrel *Pearl vs. Plankton *SpongeBob and Toad's Burial Places *Mario, Peach and Daisy vs. Patrick *Patrick vs. Krabs *The Algae's Always Moar Krabs *SpongeBob vs. Krabs *Jellyfish Jam 2 *Hooky 3 *Hooky 4 *Karate Island 2 *Shellback Shenanigans 2 * Whale of a Birthday 2 *Squeaky Boots 2 *Krusty Krushers 2 *Funny Pants 2 *Squilliam vs. SpongeBob *My Pretty Seahorse 2 *The Lost Mattress 2 *Good Neighbours 2 *New Student Starfish 2 *Squilliam's Fancy Plan *All That Glitters 2 *Wishing You Well 2 *No Weenies Allowed 2 Places *Best Western *Krusty Krab *Goo Lagoon *Jellyfish Fields *Krusty Kantina *Rusty Krab Games *SpongeBob Thumb Wrestling *Squidward vs. SpongeBob Kart *Squidward vs. SpongeBob Baseball *Squidward vs. SpongeBob Party *Squidward vs. SpongeBob Tennis *SpongeBob Wrestling Episode Gallery Ep.1 Squidward VS. Spngebob Ep.2 The Portal To Ninjago Ep.3 NRG Kai Appers Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Starting Spin-Offs Category:Alternate Universes Category:Specials Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Under Construction